hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:STO12
If you need any help whatsoever on tropical cyclones, ask me below: # Article for Deletion Your two articles, 2000 Atlantic hurricane season and 2008 Atlantic hurricane season are considered for deletion. If you disagree on the deletion, please respond on the talk page of the article. Thanks!Isaac829 02:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion :I'm osrry that you feel that way, but editing is a privilege not a right, so no, not everyone can change what they want. What's the point in wasting your time putting content here when you can spend your time improving Wikipedia articles. It's redundant to have a copy/paste info from ta Wikipedia, article, where it could easily be displayed there. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 03:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It can be a privilege to edit, but there is no restriction to edit, so yes, users can change it to what they want to, but other users can come by and change it back or improve it. I don't think I'm wasting my time, I think I'm trying to improve the Wiki to its best; and if you want more people to visit the Wiki, then I suggest providing the information of these seasons. And if information from Wikipedia is displayed here, people will know its reliable information. STO12 (talk) 03:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I suppose you are, but why not spend the same amount of time improving a Wikipedia article? Hence, that's why I put the tag on, to discourage c/p of WP pages and instead improving WP. And fort the record, I don't want more ppl to vist the wikia. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 03:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I could improve the Wikipedia article, but it is already providing enough information, in my opinion, to let people know about that hurricane season. So adding the information here isn't a bad thing, I didn't completely copy the other page and paste it here. Just like the template says at the top of those pages says, it's not copyright, it CAN be displayed here, etc. And why not? More people, more popularity, more jobs to do, and can be seen as a reliable source for hurricane information. STO12 (talk) 03:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Blocked :You have been block for 24 hours because you have violated the 4-revert rule. You can contest this block by replying on your user talk.--Isaac829 03:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I was never informed of a "4-revert rule". So one person gets their way and the other has to be blocked. So, if someone was talking with someone else about something that shouldn't be added, and there was kind of an edit war, that means reverting something over and over that someone thinks doesn't need to be included can result in a block? Not a very good policy, people should be able to freely edit, isn't that what Wikia is for? STO12 (talk) 03:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not always. Many other wikis have rules too. The 4 revert rule is very similar to Wikipedia's 3-revert rule. Isaac829 04:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Really, I've reverted several times and I was never blocked, are you sure about this rule? It doesn't make too much sense, so one person gets their way and the other gets blocked? Not a very good policy. Why is it even needed? STO12 (talk) 04:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC)